


Bell Bois Ficlets

by mysticcherryblossomuniverse



Category: Bell Bois
Genre: Drowning, Other, tw for the above
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:22:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22203292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticcherryblossomuniverse/pseuds/mysticcherryblossomuniverse
Summary: For the Belliverse discord server mostly.
Relationships: none yet
Kudos: 3





	Bell Bois Ficlets

Music....as long as he could remember, there was music. Lullabies and party songs, angry lyrics cried into shower walls, and desperate murmurs of soft songs long since forgotten. Music was a constant, bittersweet love songs blaring from the radio as he cried in his car, songs about sex in rooms that reeked of alcohol and men looking for cheap thrills. 

He remembers hushed whispers of French, a woman's voice telling him she loved him "Je t'aime, mon minou." He thinks of a man's voice, a Southern drawl, assuring him things will be alright, "don't you worry 'bout a thing , baby bell", He hears a man call out, a desperate, pleading cry that makes his heart ache "Chat!" He hears a child call out to him, emotional, sobs echoing in his head as he is begged to do something...what did he forget to do? He...can't remember. The sounds he hears are fading....there is no more music, he tries to remember music but soon sound fades to pain. 

Then, there is only silence.  
....

"Elijah Chat Bella, age 26, was pronounced dead this Friday night after an unexpected coastal wave dragged the unable to swim man into the open sea. A local priest and the victim's brother were unable to rescue him before his head went under. Coast guards arrived too late but did manage to pull his body out from the ocean, he was pronounced dead upon retrieval much to the priest and his brother's dismay. He has no other living family and few close friends, all of which should be notified within the next 24 hours."


End file.
